Team Neon Hunters
by Spikes the Hedeghog
Summary: The chaotix aren't the only agency. Make some room for the Neon Hunters! We're coming your way.Shadow/OC Read&Review.
1. Chapter 1

**TEAM NEON HUNTERS**

I don't own any of the characters, places or ideas except for the OC's and new locations. Sonic and other characters are owned by SEGA or Sonicteam. The characters Mystic and Violet belong to my friends and they allowed me to put them in.

All right folks, I'd just like to inform you that this story is the sequel to the story titled "The New Allies" I wrote. I understand no one probably has read it yet but I can assure you if you have the time to read both this and "The New Allies" in their entirety you'll see this will be much better. I apologize for my first story if any one read it and disliked it. I am new at this and will try to make this one better. If you read The New Allies and liked it I am glad you did. That was my goal

The characters Mystic the Cat and Violet the Wolf will be telling the story. Mystic will do one chapter then Violet will do the next, then Mystic again then Violent etc. It will continue in this order until the end of the story. Enjoy.

Chapter 1

Welcome to the Neon Hunters HQ. I'm Mystic the cat and I'll be reporting to you anything that goes on in Station Square. You see, my partner and I run this agency. My partner is a female wolf. She has two different colored eyes, that is, they are two different shades of blue. She has lilac colored fur with a pony tail held up by a black elastic. She wears a black V-neck long sleeve shirt with a white blouse underneath it. Her pants are a dark purple and her boots are black military style. She also wears a silver belt and a silver choker with a rather large ruby in the middle and two smaller rubies on the left and right. To finish off her wardrobe description she has black fingerless gloves like me, instead of all white cuffed gloves. But I got off topic, heh, sorry. Anyway, we are bounty hunters, mercenaries, treasure hunters, body guards, detectives, law enforcers, and anything else you could possibly need. We are not however a "Jack of all trades, master of none". We do what we're good at doing at a reasonable price or for free depending on the circumstances. Now we had just moved in to our new HQ, when we started finding out how crime infested this place turned out to be. We loved it. Violet and I got lots of work.

With my psychic powers and her brute strength and energy attacks, we dominated all other agencies around the city. Now there were only two agencies in town that were as successful as us. The Chaotix Detective Agency and the Team Enforcers Agency. We all had a friendly rivalry and helped each other out, but still we all, for the most part, worked separately. That is until this morning…

We were sitting in our living room, I was do all the accounting while Violet sat on the couch reading a magazine, until we got a phone call. "Violet, can you get that?"

"Yeah. Yeah." she picks up the phone. "Who is it? Oh, it's you. Un-huh, yeah, alright, I'll tell her. Thanks, bye." Now at this point I could tell there was something important. Even though Violet usually acts calm, I can tell what's up. So I asked her. She says "Oh, we got a call from Crunch, he says he's got a mission for us." That was an odd reason for Crunch to call. Normally him and his team could handle anything, but if he needed help it had to be important. "Alright lets go."

"You got it girl." so we run over to the lounge were Crunch was and enter it. There he is at his table with his feet up and his hat pushed down over his eyes, relaxed as usual. Crunch is a green Frilled Lizard with red markings. He wears a brown cowboy hat, a brown trench coat (that he almost always leaves open) and brown military style, steal-toe boots.

"G'day, Mates." says Crunch in his thick Australian accent.

"It's nice to see you again. Isn't that right, Violet?"

"Yeah."

"Hm. I'm sure, well, in any case I'm glad you're here. You see my big problem is My Mates, Skylark and Jasmine, are missing."

"What?" asked Violet in confusion.

"How?"

"Well, it all started a few days ago. We were hired by GUN to go to Dr. Eggman's base…" after hearing that name Violet's eyes became more serious.

"…To find a top-secret military mech that Eggman had stole the blueprints for. He probably was planning on making a better mech, so we were hired to find it, destroy it and recover the blueprints, since Eggman deleted the original set. After all that, we would then trash the base. We'd also get some extra cash if we brought the Mustachioed Menace to GUN, as well."

"Well, what went wrong?" asked Violet.

"Everything." replied Crunch. After he said this, I felt a chill run down my spine. Violet and I knew all to well what Eggman is capable of. "The mission started out simple, we broke in, stole the base's map and split up. It was all to easy. Almost no guard bots got in our way. No alarm, no enemies, no anything, Mates. I'm tellin' ya. So Jasmine and Skylark went to stop Eggman and I went off to take the blueprints. Then, all of a sudden both of them went off the radio. The prototype caught em' and was comin' for me. I retrieved the disk, fought the mech, and was able to damage it. Just not nearly enough. I had to high-tail it out of there, and so I tried but the thing was on my tail. I escaped, but I lost the prints. I did however, memorize most of what was on them and gave what I remembered to GUN. I tried to rescue Jasmine and Skylark, but I failed. Then I tried it again with a small army of GUN officers, but, it failed as well. So here I am asking you to help me get my Mates back. I'll pay you a large amount of cash as usual. I'm not stingy you know.

So, What do ya say? Will ya help me?"

"What do you think, Violet?" I asked.

"Hold on, I have a few questions."

"Shoot." answered Crunch.

"Okay, One: are we going to get to hit stuff? And two: can we knock the crud out of Eggman?" Heh, typical Violet. Crunch smirks at her.

"Yeah and heck yeah!"

"Alright!" shouted Violet.

I shouted: "Awesome!"

"Well, it's settled then, I'll join you as well. It's time to rock n' roll, Mates!"

"Right!" answered both of us. So we get in Crunch's car and drive to his agency. We first have to track down Eggman's newest base, because, he moved out of the old one recently. So, Crunch makes a few phone calls and gets the coordinates. We also get a photograph of the base and wow, I can't believe how easy it was to spot. However, it was also loaded with guards. I mean, there was not a single part of the photo that didn't have a least one guard there. We knew there was only one way to get in: full frontal assault. So we spent some time getting everything in order and we made sure we got enough practice, so we could help take out the army. With all this extra time I thought I'd talk to Crunch, for a while, since Violet was out shopping for supplies. So I sat next to him, and we started talking.

"So, Crunch. I was wondering..."

"Yeah?"

"You know how Jasmine and Skylark are both good tech experts?"

"Yeah, Mate, I know."

"Well, I was thinking maybe Eggman didn't just capture them as hostages. Maybe he will threaten them, so he can use their knowledge to make that mech even more powerful. What do you think?"

"I think ya might be on to something."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Well in that case we got to stop Eggman before something horrible happens."

"And knowin' that bloke, Eggman, something probably will happen."

"Well, we better get some rest before we break in."

"Good idea, Mate. See ya in the morning."

"Yeah...Wait! Where do I sleep?"

"Oh, Hm... Let's see...Violet's in Jasmine's room so. Oh, I know! You can sleep in Skylark's room."

"You sure?"

"Of coarse." answered Crunch with a smile. So I went to the bed room and I laid down. I was just thinking how great it was to work with Crunch. He looks tough on the outside, but on the inside he's a big softie. I hope we can save his friend. Well, even I, with my psychic powers don't know. Well, we'll see soon enough. As for me, I got to get some sleep so good night.

Yes! I got chapter one done! Awesome! I hope you all realize the story's only character from the actual series is going to be Dr. Eggman, for a while. I will be including others but for right now, I must establish Violet and Mystic in the story first because they are going to be in my series. I hope you enjoy this chapter and will review it. Constructive criticism is welcomed but no flames. I hope you will continue to read the rest of the story up until the end.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Sonic or any of his friends etc. They are owned by SEGA. I own all the OC's except for Mystic the Cat and Violet the Wolf, they are owned by my friends. This story will be told in Violet's POV. All right, Here we go.

Chapter 2

Humph, I guess I will be the one to tell you the story of what's going on with Crunch. I hope you realize I don't like talking much, so I might not tell it as well as you'd like, but tough. Well, after I came back from the store, I found Crunch in his living room reading a book. I asked him were Mystic was, and he told me she was in bed already. So I decided to hit the sack too. Said good night and headed to the room I was going to sleep in. I was just lying down on the bed thinking about all that happened today. I was worried about Crunch being with his team mates and I worried about them too. I don't talk much and I don't show much emotion, but I have my reasons why I do these things. My reasons are because of one man: Dr. Ivo Robotnik, a.k.a. Dr. Eggman. He caused a lot of pain in my life so now I plan to make him pay. But I'm getting off topic. Anyway, I managed to fall asleep and when I woke up I went down to get breakfast, and I sat at the table. My chair was next to Mystic and I was feeling good to see her.

"Hi, Violet. How are doing?" she asked happily, which was kind of weird. Usually Mystic didn't seem that excited. I mean she wasn't depressed at all, thank God, but, I knew she had to be having an excellent day to be _that _happy. But who am I to judge. So I answered "I'm fine. Yourself?"

"Oh. I'm doing well." she answered.

"I can tell."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Well I'm glad you noticed."

"Yeah…Hey where's Crunch?"

"I'm over here, Mate."

I looked and there he was standing at the stove, cooking breakfast. He was making pancakes and bacon. I could see he finished the sausages, the toast, the waffles, the eggs, the French toast and the cinnamon buns. One thing about Crunch, he made great food. He used to run a restaurant until he met Jasmine and Skylark. Anyhow, I figured I should answer him so I replied

"Sorry. Didn't see you." Which was true, although I couldn't believe it.

"Yeah, happens a lot. Food's just about finished. Get your plates and dig in!"

"With pleasure" I announced happily.

"Don't have to tell me twice."

And with that we got our plates and dug in. Man, I could just eat all day, but we must start the mission. Although It's not like I can't eat all I want, unlike must girls, I don't worry about my figure. I lose weight going on missions anyway, so, what do I care? anyway, the food was soo goood. Crunch is a great chief. But enough of the food fantasies, we were ready to go. "Now, let's take down Eggman." shouted Crunch.

"Right!" we yelled in unison. So we drove in Crunch's car to get to the base. In no time at all we made it. "Now, Eggman, You're through!" I yelled. and we charged at the base. Crunch and I smashed the walls, while Mystic trashed the robots with her psychic powers. She is a really tough fighter. Mystic has maroon colored hair and on her head she has hair almost over one of her eyes. She wears a black long sleeve blouse, with a red skirt, with black slacks and red and white shoes. She looks cute to men but watch out! Anyway, we were kicking butt and taking names, but the robots just kept coming…and we just kept smashing. We made it to a very large round crevasse. And out of the hole came a giant robot… with the Good Doctor himself piloting it. "Who dares enter my lair?" Then the Mustachioed genius took a good look at us. "Ah! If it isn't the two little girls and the runaway leader." I swear, if he wasn't in that robot suit, I'd rip him to shreds.

"Watch it you Bloke, or I'll send that robot of yours down that hole, with you in it." said Crunch.

"Big talk coming from the guy who got run out of my base by an _inferior_ robot." sneered Eggman.

"Man, I hate you so much." I replied.

"Heh, join the club, Girl." cackled Eggman. "But, enough talk meet your doom by the power of the Egg Titian!" the large mech smashed both fists on the floor, nearly sending us into the pit. "Calm down tall, grey, and rusty." joked Mystic. "or we'll show you our power."

"Initiate battle mode. Egg Titian, take them down." at this command the Egg Titian roared.

"Come on Eggman, give us your best shot!" taunted Crunch. In that split second, one of the arms smashed down on the floor, but Crunch was too fast and jumped. At this Eggman tried to grab him with the other arm, but Crunch grabbed the fist swung on it, landed on a long bar on the robot. Crunch then started grinding on the arm then punched Eggman's cockpit. The robot flew back about five feet, and Crunch back flipped to the floor. "How was that, Eggman?" asked Crunch sarcastically as if he already knew the answer. "Not bad, but lets see you handle this!" then the robot launched a barrage of super fast lock-on missiles. Some hit Crunch but Mystic just reflected most of them, sending them back to Eggman. The ones that hit Crunch didn't hurt him to badly to the surprise of most, but what was even more surprising was the fact that Eggman's robot was still hovering. Then the cockpit closed. "Gahahahaha! I'm a lot tougher than you think. And know its time for the grand finale!" After he said this, Eggman's robot teleported to the top of the arena and fired a massive laser down at us. Mystic and I put up a barrier to protect us. "It's not gonna hold! He's using chaos energy!" I told Mystic.

"It doesn't matter. It's got to hold!" she replied.

"Wait, I got an idea!" shouted Crunch. He jumped in to the air, grabbed two of his laser pistols and fired two rapid fire shoots at the head of the robot, which trashed it, forcing open the cockpit and stopping the laser. "No!" yelled Eggman as Crunch landed. "Here's our chance." said Mystic with a smirk.

"Right." I replied. "ENERGY SAW!" I yelled

"MIND LIGHTNING!" yelled Mystic. and with that our signature attacks slammed into the robot, causing a huge explosion, and sending the rest of it down into the pit, with Eggman inside. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Eggman.

"Is it over, Mates."

"No." I said he ejected and entered a door down there." said Mystic.

"That worthless coward." I muttered. "He'll pay."

"Hey. Look!" said Mystic. We all turned around and noticed where there was a once just a large pit there was now a bridge connecting the two sides.

"It's must've shown up after we beat Eggman."

"I agree."

"Yeah, he wants us to continue." I said.

"Must got a pretty fancy trap for us." announced Crunch.

"Definitely. but we can handle it, right Violet?" she asked.

I gave her a thumbs up and said with smirk "Right." Crunch did the same.

"Now, let's kick that bloke, Eggman's fat rear-end."

"I agree with that!"

"Count me in" said I. And with that we charged into the room. There was a large army of robots there but we kept trashing them. It was getting insane, however. For every one destroyed robot ten more took its place. So Mystic teleported us to the air vent above us.

"This is insane. We can't beat them all." said Crunch.

"He's right, we can't." said Mystic.

"Then we find another way around."

"I love the way you think, Violet" said Crunch with an idea.

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see." And with that he crawled farther into the vent.

"What is it, Crunch?" asked Mystic.

"I found out where the main computer is."

"Sweet." I said. so we followed Crunch and then we stopped.

"What is it, Crunch?" I asked.

"We got company down there...except it not the bad kind."

"What?" asked Mystic.

"You know Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends?"

"Yes, of coarse we do." I said. "Why do you...oh no, you can't be serious."

"Yup' he's here with his friends. We got to tell them or else they might blow up the base with my Mates in it."

"Well then we better hurry." I said.

"Good I always wanted to race with Sonic." said Mystic.

"Well, then let's go." said Crunch.

"Right." and with that, we broke through the vent and followed them.

Yes, I got chapter 2 done. I hope you all enjoyed it. I am working very hard at it. There will probably be only one or two more chapters, perhaps more before it's over. Anyway, read&review, constuctive critism is welcomed, but as always no flames. Thanks and good luck to you all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Team Neon Hunters**

I do not own Sonic or anything else, except for some of the OC's. Sonic and friends are owned by SEGA. Violet and Mystic are owned by my friends.

In this chapter more than one characters' POV will be used, however Mystic's POV will be use the most. Now then...IT'S SHOWTIME!!!

Chapter 3

Mystic's POV

We were getting closer to Sonic and Company but they wouldn't let up. Finally, I decided to send him a message, from my brain to his. I hope this works.

End of Mystic's POV

Sonic's POV

I keep hearing this voice in my head. The voice sounds like a girl a little older than me. She keeps saying just two words to me: "please stop." So eventually, I stopped dead in my tracks and soon, so did everyone else.

"What's up, Sonic?" asked Knux.

"Yeah, what's with the hold up?" asked Spikes.

I thought a little then finally said, "If I tell you guys, you won't believe me."

"Try us." said Spikes.

"Well, I keep hearing a voice in my head and it sounds like a girl."

"Does she sound hot?" asked Knux. "I wish I had a hot girl's voice inside my head."

"Cut it out Knuckles, this could be serious." announced Spikes.

"Yeah, you're right. Sorry. But what did she say?"

"'Please stop.'"

"And I'm glad to see you did."

That voice... it's her.

End of Sonic POV

Mystic's POV

"Hi everyone." I said.

"Um, how do I put this? Who ARE you?" asked Sonic.

"I'm Mystic and this is Violet. We're called Team Neon Hunters. We're here to help our friend Crunch over there, find his teammates. His team is Team Enforcers."

"It's true Sonic." said Vector. "Both of those teams are friends of the Chaotix, and Crunch is my cousin"

"Well, how ironic?" said the orange and blue Hedgehog.

"What is?" asked Violet.

"That most of us our missing our teammates." said the Hedgehog.

"That's tough." I said. "Oh and who are you, anyway. We know all the other guys from the papers but we've never seen-" That's when Violet cut me off.

"Actually Mystic, he's Sonic's twin brother: Spikes. Remember in last week's paper when he beat that other hedgehog, Maverick."

"...Wait...OH YEAH! Now I remember. But wait, Maverick joined up with you. At least that's what I heard. Where is he?"

"He got captured. Just like all our other tech experts." said Vector. "Charmy and I were the only ones that escaped."

"Yeah. And if that meanie, Eggman hurts Espio, I'll teach him a lesson." yelled Charmy.

"So who got captured?" asked Crunch.

"Espio, Shadow, E-123 Omega, Tails, Gray, Dahlia, and Maverick." said Amy.

"Yeah, I miss the old rust bucket and the ultimate grouch." said Rouge obliviously trying to hold back tears. "And Maverick too."

"Well enough talk. We gotta stop Eggman." said Spikes.

"Right. I can teleport us to his main lab." I said. "If anyone knows were it is."

"I do." said Vector. "Top floor in the middle of the area."

"Got it. Psychic Warp." We all disappeared in a blast of light. As we were teleporting, I thought to myself: Get ready Eggman cause' here we come.

End of Mystic's POV

Eggman's POV

Finally, all the years fighting Sonic and friends will pay off. By meeting all of Sonic's friends, I was able to gather a team of geniuses together. Now by threatening them all, I was able to get them to perfect the Prototype. Now all I need to do is kill Sonic and conquer this world. And with my machine, I can and will do it. Hmm. It appears a group of unwanted guests is coming this way. Good. I'll take them all out at once. Ahh, a blast of energy, hmm. Teleportation. Nice trick, but they're only rushing their death. They're here. Show time.

End of Eggman's POV

Mystic's POV

We appeared in the huge lab, where Eggman was waiting for us near the Prototype, GUN mentioned.

"Ah, I see you all saved me the trouble of tracking you down." said Eggman.

"Yeah, and letting you get your butt whooped by separate teams. Now that we're all together, it will be less embarrassing to say you lost." teased Spikes.

"Arrogant to the end, eh? Oh well, it will be my pleasure to kill you first, Spikes."

"Try it, gramps."

"Are you calling me old?"

"Well I'm definitely not calling you late for dinner."

Wow, Eggman's mouth just fell open. Moreover, everyone else (even Eggman's robots!) were trying not to laugh. However, Spikes wasn't done yet.

"Taking one look at you tells me you never miss a meal."

Then Eggman got really, REALLY, mad.

"THAT'S IT, HEDGEHOG! I'LL KILL YOU NOW!!!"

"Good luck with that plan, but it will end up just like your last weight loss program. Pathetic."

Eggman flew into the machine and the walls of it closed around him. Sonic imeaditly tried to spin dash on the robot but he just bounced right off. Amy hit it with her hammer but no effect. Spikes used a charged up kick but that failed too. Vector body slammed the robot but that did zipo. Crunch shot at it, Violet slashed at it, Knuckles punched it, Charmy stung it, Rouge kicked it and I shot lightning at it. And guess what? NOT EVEN A FREAKING SCRATCH! NOT A ONE! And the weird part is Eggman never moved the robot. I couldn't believe this was happening. Finally after a loud and obnusious laugh, Eggman finally spoke.

"Well, is that it? No comebacks. No 'You'll fail Eggman'? No fighting back? Nothing. Well, if you'd like to know the reason the mech is so powerful is because I forced all your friends to help me make it better. And I checked their work ten times each to make sure it would work perfectly. Add my own touchs here and there and whoop there it is. An unstopable robot just for me."

"I knew you captured my Mates for a reason."

"Yes. too bad I didn't get you, Crunch. Maybe it would be even better. Oh well, now it's time to switch from defence to offence."

After he said that a whole bunch a weapons came out from the robot. That's when the fight got tough. It was nearly impossible to dodge the mech's attacks. Then I got an idea. maybe there was a weak point somewhere. If I used my psychic wave ability, I could sense were it was. But I'd need a distraction.

"Guys I can find a weak spot on the robot but I need you all to buy me some time." I told everyone.

"Buying you time? We can't do much to this thing but...we can do that." and after Spikes said that he gave me a thumbs up, before ducking to avoid a laser blast.

"Yeah, now go." said Violet.

"Right."

After that I teleported on the back of the robot were all the weapons were occupied. I'm searching for a weakness....there! The left laser cannon on the machine's shoulder. The robot had legs like the "Flying Dog" mech, but bigger, harder, and bluckier. The arms had about eight laser canons circuling around a three-fingered hand. The head was merged into the torso which made the weakness more important since the canon and the head are really close. Now I was able to weaken the canon enough so that if we all combined our attacks we could damage and hopefully destory it.

"Everyone! Use your most powerful attacks and aim for the canon mounted on the left arm!"

"Chaos Cyclone!"

"Sonic Wind!"

"Shovel Claw!"

"Hammer Slam!"

"Screw Kick!"

"Bubblegum Blast!"

"Charmy Stinger!"

"Laser Fury!"

"Energy Saw!"

"Mind Lightning!"

With all those powerful attacks the entire arm shattered. But the arm was blown clean off BEFORE the last two attacks went through. Meaning, the attacks damaged the robot so bad it finally blew up, after Eggman ejected. We all cheered but Eggman just started laughing.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Amy.

"Maybe he finally cracked up." Violet replied, dryly.

"Hey! Bolts for Brains, whats so funny?" asked Spikes."

"You all are! You think I'd just bulid one machine and let you go on your merry way after you won? Ha! You're all more foolish than I thought. I had a secret weapon ready and all the data I collected from the fight made it stronger. Metal Sonic MK II come forth. E-10001 hit it!"

Now we were all tense for the battle, right? Well guess what happened? As Metal Sonic came out, E-10001 played the wrong song. Instead of playing "What I'm Made Of" he played "Witchdoctor" and we all cracked up.

"E-10001, I meant play track 8, not track 1!" yelled Eggman.

"Sorry."

"Okay we'll do it again. Metal Sonic go back to where you were before."

"Yeah." said Metal akwardly.

"And you guys act surprised, got it?"

"Yeah." I replied.

So then we did it over. I'll try to hurry up so we can get to the good parts. Alright, Eggman left and put the base in lock down from the Eggmobile. Then, Metal Sonic attacked. He knew all of our moves, and it looked grim... until Spikes got an idea.

"Guys heres what we do: half of us fight Metal Sonic while the rest come up with attacks Metal hasn't seen. Then that team swaps out with the first team and the first team makes new attacks too."

"You know, that's actually a good idea." said Vector.

"Yeah, now let's see if it works." said Sonic. And sure enough, it did...at least for awhile until Metal started attacking all of us. But Spikes told us that we should go to the main computer room to find out where everyone was, while he took care of Metal. We tried to make him reconsider but he refused. So we accepted. Vector had the general area of the cells. We were about to have the exact location of the cells when Spikes came flying through the wall and wrecked the computer.

"Crud, sorry guys." was all he could say before Metal flew into the room.

"Die!" shouted Spikes as he blasted Metal away.

"Get out of here!" he commaned.

"But Spikes-" said Sonic before he got cut off.

"GO!" yelled Spikes. so I teleported everyone away to the area near the cells. Know we just have to find the right hallway. I hope Spikes is alright.

End of Mystic's POV

Spikes' POV

I feel strange like my body is getting more and more power and I can barely control it. Metal Sonic comes at me fast but I start pummeling him. We smash into each other charged with energy then its us punching and doging each others attacks. However I was doing much better than Metal was...until he slammed me into a wall. Then he realized what my friends were up to and locked himself into the floor. After that his body transformed...INTO A BOMB! I knew not to waste time so I warped out of there. The timer was set to go off in three minutes. I had to warn my friends, I just hope wasn't too late.

End of Spikes POV

Mystic's POV

We finally found the right room. First we found a room with robots playing go fish. Then we saw two robots playing Dance Dance Robolution. After that we saw a robot playing tea party with dummies of Amy, Shadow and Sonic. We checked the room and it was labeled: Rejects. No duh! Then Spikes burst into the room and sounded worried.

"Guys! Metal Sonic turned himself into a bomb and he will explode in about two and a half minutes...along with the base!"

"Oh no!" said Violet. "We'd better hurry."

Then we got everyone out of their cells and I teleported us to the outside. Spikes kept track of the countdown.

"And there should be a huge explosion in five..four...three...two...one...boom?" Spikes couldn't believe it. "How?"

"Because once you all left, I shut of self-destruct." we looked up and saw Metal Sonic floating on the top of the base.

"I'll take you on!" said Spikes.

"No. You fought enough last time Spikes, you need to rest." said Maverick. "I'll take care of Metal Sonic."

"Whatever you say, Mav."

"Excellant! E-10001, play track 6 for an action packed battle." said Metal Sonic.

Then a song came on but it wasn't an action song. The song that came on was "Girls just wanna have fun".

"I SAID TRACK 6, NOT TRACK 11!!!"

Then "the final countdown" came on. but finally after two wrong tracks he got the right one. Oh and the other songs were "white and nerdy" and Sonic's theme: "It doesn't matter". The right song was "live and learn". But, anyway, Maverick finished off Metal Sonic with Chaos Lightning after they shared a few punches. Metal was to weak from the last few battles. Maverick sent Metal Sonic into the base with the attack. Maverick procecced to blowing up the base with Metal Sonic in it. After the fight Violet and I asked Maverick to be our leader and he accepted. Team Enforcers paid us even though we didn't want the money and then they invited us all to a party. Even Shadow came, mostly because Sonic egged him on, although he was staring at me for some time at the party. When he noticed I saw him, he smiled. After he smiled I walked over to him. I asked him to dance and he said yes. I acted cool even though I was dancing with Shadow, who I thought was hot. But, anyway, earlier today I was happy and Violet couldn't understand why. The reason why was because today is her eighteenth birthday and she forgot, which is funny. Oh well, that big cake I bought will help her remember. And by the look on her face she did.

End of Mystic's POV

**The End**

Read & Review and tell me what you thought about my friends' characters: Mystic the Cat and Violet the Wolf. Also, tell me what you thought about Crunch the Frilled Lizard. Oh, and NO FLAMES!!! Bet you thought I forgot, huh?


End file.
